


Forget-Me-Not

by tomkii



Category: karlnap - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sad, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, i am not good at writing, karlnap angst, karlnap because karlnap, this is my first fic dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkii/pseuds/tomkii
Summary: Karl's memory begins to slip away.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Forget-Me-Not

This fic takes place immediately after the Wild West episode of TOTSMP! 

\-- -- --

Karl stumbled out of bright green light into his familiar library. His heart pounded in his chest, remembering how he always hated the feeling that was left in his body as he exited a time that wasn’t his own. The Wild West was definitely something. His heart still ached as he remembered John John being shot by Jack Kanoff (although he thought it was funny that Jack’s name sounded very similar to jacking off, that must’ve not been on purpose that he was named that).  
He had been staring into space, realizing that he really must get going to find Sapnap and George. “Alright, let’s get going,” Karl muttered to himself, beginning to exit his small hidden library. Immediately as he left, he smelled the foul scent of the bloodvines climbing up the prime path. Someone really needs to get rid of the Egg soon. It's definitely getting out of hand. He thought to himself, turning in the opposite direction. He began to write in his diary the events of the time travel and flipped back to the first page of this entry when he was finished. His hand hesitated at the top of the page, where he usually wrote what entry this was. His furrowed his eyebrows, trying his best to remember. After another moment of defeat, he just wrote three question marks. “Diary Entry #???”  
After he finished writing that, he closed the diary, beginning to walk in the direction of Eret’s castle. As he walked, his mind began to drift, remembering his other adventures in the past and future, specifically his first time seeing the Inbetween. He was so curious about what was in its depths, and what he had to learn. There was just so much, honestly, Karl doubted he could ever be able to scratch the surface of it. But he had so much curiosity that-

“Oops!” A girl, taller than himself, bumped into him, making him drop his diary. “Oh muffin, sorry Karl! You need to look where you’re going!” She had fluffy white and brown hair, and lamb ears. She bent down to pick up Karl’s diary for him. “Here you go,” she said, passing his diary to him. 

“Oh- thank you, I’m so sorry, I must’ve been daydreaming too hard. Also uh.. I’m so sorry to ask, but who are you?” Karl asked, feeling as if he’d seen her before, but not knowing where from. Like a strange sense of deja vu.

“You really don’t remember? I’m Captain Puffy, silly!” Captain Puffy smiled at him, tilting her head. “Are you feeling alright Karl? You usually don’t forget things like that!”

Karl smiled, feeling embarrassment climb up his neck and face. How did he forget her? He’d seen Captain Puffy almost every day, although not talked much Karl would still consider her a friend. “Y-yeah! I’m so, so sorry Captain Puffy, I must just have a lot of my mind.” He rubs his neck nervously.

She didn’t necessarily believe him but figured she’d go with it anyways. “If you say so. Let me know if you need anything, Mister Karl Jacobs!” The white lamb smiled at him again, then moved to prance on her way the opposite direction. 

He sighed in relief as she left, letting his hands drop down to his sides. How did he forget her? That was..so strange. I must just have a lot on my mind, he thought. Karl then shook his head, clearing his head of any protests. He needed to get over to Kingdom Kinoko to continue working on the library with Sapnap, George, and Bad. 

\--- --- ---

After a while of walking, he got there and met up with Bad. Sap and George both weren’t there yet, so it was just him and Badboyhalo. “Hey Bad,” he waved his hand in greeting to the tall demon, who waved back at him. He was wearing his original red and black clothing. 

“Hey Karl! How are you,” Bad asked his friend, bending down slightly to be more at eye view with his friend. 

Karl shrugged, placing his diary in his backpack. “Swell, I guess. The bloodvines are really getting out of hand, Bad. It smells too.” He wrinkled his nose.

Bad narrowed his eyes, frowning a bit. “I think the Egg is great. I have an idea actually, Karl! We should let the Egg come all the way out here!”

Karl shook his head. “No no, I don’t think that’s a great idea Bad. Anyways, do you know when Sapnap and George are gonna be here?”

“I think Sap’s going to be here soon, but George decided to not come. He’s a bad muffin.” Bad replied jokingly, but slightly annoyed at the quick change of conversation. He looked past Karl, seeing Sap coming with his full armor. “There’s Sapnap now!”

Karl turned, seeing a person come running up to him and Bad. He didn’t recognize the person, but Bad sure did. “Hey! Took you long enough, silly muffin.” Bad joked with him, opening the chest besides them to put some wood planks in.

The other boy chuckled. “Sorry it took me so long! Gogy was calling me.” He said the last part in the sing-song voice, putting his phone in his back pocket. He looked to Karl, tilting his head. “Hey darling, ready to get to work?” He said to him, a soft smile on his cheeks.

Karl blinked, confused as to why this strange guy was calling him ‘darling’. His brows furrowed, not remembering if he had ever been in a relationship. “Huh? I mean, of course we can get to work but.. Aren’t we waiting for Sapnap? And who are you?” 

Sapnap and Bad shifted a glance between each other, then back to Karl. “What do you mean? It’s just me, Sapnap? Are you feeling alright Karl? I passed by Captain Puffy and she said you forgot her too.” He looked at his partner with concern, as did Bad.

He knew who Sapnap was, right? Karl remembered his boyfriend, who he was very much in love with, but..when he thought about Sapnap, his face was blurred, and he couldn’t seem to figure out who he was. “...You-you’re not Sapnap.” Karl stated firmly, confusion in his eyes. 

“What do you mean I’m not Sapnap? Of course I’m Sapnap! You.. you do remember me, right Karl baby?” He used the petname for Karl, one that he always loved. He was just as confused as Karl looked.

“I-I-” Karl stuttered, tears in his eyes. Why couldn’t he remember Sapnap? His-his boyfriend, partner in crime, best friend. 

“Karl, maybe you need to..get some sleep. You’re a tired muffin.” Bad said softly, the other two remembering he was just towering over them.

“That’s a...that’s a good idea, Bad.” Karl said, looking over at Sapnap, then looking away. Sap knew that Karl’s worst fear was losing those close to him, forgetting them, so this must be the scariest thing he’d every experienced. What was even stranger was that he remembered Bad, but not..not him. It was just...weird.

“Let’s go then, fake-Sapnap.” Karl said to Sapnap, lifting his hands to the straps of his colorful backpack. 

“Not fake, Karl. If I was fake, how would I remember your name?” He started walking besides Karl on their way back to the Greater DreamSMP area. 

“I dunno. I forgot-I forgot Captain Puffy too. How would I forget Captain Puffy? How would I forget Sapnap? I don’t-I don’t remember what he looks like. Fake-Sapnap, I love real Sapnap so much. I couldn’t forget Real-Sapnap, right? Real-Sapnap means so much to me. Is this what they meant when they said I’d forget everything..?” He muttered the last part to himself, not audible to Sapnap’s ears.

“What was that?” He asked, not knowing what he said. “Also Karl, I’m sure you’re just tired. It seems like you’ve had a long day, after all I didn’t see you at all this afternoon, and after you wake up tomorrow, we can work on the library again. Alright?” Sapnap assured his boyfriend, but it also seemed like he was assuring himself.

“Y-yeah. Sounds like a plan.”

They walked back to Sapnap’s house near the fixed-up community house. Once inside, Sapnap fixed up the bed for Karl, and gave him all the things necessary to get ready for bed. Karl still looked sniffly, nose red from being on the brink of crying. But he was trying to convince himself that sleeping would restore his memory, and everything would be fine. 

As he settled into bed, Sapnap in a chair beside the bed, Karl set his hands on top of the covers. “Everything will be fine in the morning, sweetheart.” Karl still didn’t seem familiar with the nickname and showed no recognition of it. 

“Okay, fake-Sapnap. I’ll believe you.” He sighed, setting more into the pillows.  
Sapnap nodded confidently, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.  
“Goodnight, Karl.”  
“Goodnight, fake-Sapnap.”

He fell asleep soon after, and so did Sapnap on the chair. 

\-- -- --

Morning comes, Karl waking up and sitting up suddenly. The movement startled Sapnap, who tilted his neck to fix a crook there. “Good morning Karl! Did you sleep well darling?” Sapnap smiled at him, hoping to whatever god there was out there that his boyfriend’s memory was restored.

Karl didn’t speak, tilting his head in confusion.

“... Who is Karl?”

**Author's Note:**

> AAA this is my first fanfic, but I hope you enjoyed! i rlly like karlnap and hadn't seen a fic similar to this I rlly enjoyed,, so here's this :)


End file.
